Dream Chaos
by Lani Danae
Summary: This is based off my dreams, so bare with me. My character and her best friend find themselves meeting the hetalia guys and chaos ensues. Rated T for France and Romano and because I'm paranoid. Also I don't own hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao! This is my first fanfic so the chapters are going to be really short and probably worthless. I you find yourself reading this, I'd love feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Just my characters Lani and Gissel.**

Chapter 1

"That's so not fair," I whine.

"Yes it is. You are too disorganized and you know it," my best friend Gissel says bluntly. We were arguing about my inability to ever find anything I need.

"OK. So maybe that's fair, but…," I stop short, hearing voices I seemed to recognize.

"Get off me, you git," yells an angry British voice.

"But Angleterre, you know you can't resist me," purrs a very perverted sounding French voice.

"I know those voices," I murmur to myself.

"You do?" was all my friend says before I open the door to a dream come true.

"It's the hetalia guys!" I exclaim, winning the attention of everyone in the room. Staring at me were nations. I was so excited that I didn't even notice the whispers of 'Who's the crazy girl?' going around the room.

"Who?" is all Gissel says.

"Oh, right. You haven't seen it yet. These," I say pointing to the cute guys staring at us with confused looks, "are the personifications of countries."

Right as Gissel opens her mouth to say more, I hear a slightly peeved Brit ask, "How do you know who we are?"

 **I know this was really short, but I did warn you. So like I said earlier, I'd like feedback to help make it better. Future chapters will get longer and even if you guys hate my story I'll keep writing.**

 **Grazie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao! I hope you liked the first chapter! These are terrible introductions. I suck at describing people, but I thought you should know a little more about them.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own hetalia. But that would be a great Christmas present (wink).**

Lani is a 14 year-old ninth grader. She is African-American and has short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She's 5 feet 6 inches tall and goes to Hill View High.

Miracle is also a 14 year-old ninth grader. She is also African-American and has long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She is 5 feet 7 inches tall and attends Hill View High with Lani.

Gissel is a 13 year-old eighth grader. She is Mexican-American and has short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She is 5 feet 5 inches tall and goes to Riverdale Middle School, Lani and Miracle's former school.

The story continues in a (mostly) abandoned office building in New York. They have walked in on a world meeting...

Chapter 2

"How do you know who we are?" asked a slightly peeved Brit. I turned to the gorgeous green eyes of England filled with suspicion.

"I know because you guys are characters in an anime, England." I watched as his expression went from suspicion to shock to fury as he turned to an extremely pale Japan.

Quickly, returning to his blank (and adorable) expression, he states, "I admit to making a manga, but I never created an anime."

"Oh, speaking of which, I haven't been able to find it and I've been dying to read it," I say hurriedly, trying not to seem like the fangirl I'd never admit to being.

"Dude, we have a fan! How many more fans are mhm," America booms before being muffled by England.

"What do we do now?" asks a tall blond with icy blue eyes. Tightly hugging Germany was Italy, his little curl bouncing on the left side of his hair.

"Ve~ Germany, why are there little girls here?" questions the ever-smiling Italian.

"Shut up, stupid little brother," grumbles a slightly older yet very irritated Italian, whose curl is on the right side.

"Don't be so mean, Roma," cooes a beaming green-eyed Spaniard.

"OMG, Romano," was all I could say before fainting.

 **And so ends chapter 2. I hope you like it and I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter.**

 **Grazie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia**

Chapter 3

Someone was poking my arm.

"Is she dead? So not awesome," says a man I practically idol.

"Ugh, Mia. It's Saturday. You know you can't wake me up 'til dinner," I mumble while sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"Uh, Lani," that voice made my eyes snap open.

"Miracle, Gissel! I had the greatest dream ever!" I exclaim, hugging my best friends.

"Yay! Germany, she's OK!"

I look at my friends and simply say, "It wasn't a dream." They shake their heads. "And those are the hetalia guys." Nods. "You know what I'm about to do." They quickly cover their ears to muffle the scream while the hetalia guys briefly lose their hearing.

"Wait! If the hetalia guys exist, does that mean Prussia does, too?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, the awesome me is here," says the albino ex-nation.

"Oh my god. This the best day ever," I say trying not to faint again.

"Well, I think you're fine," says Hungary. "Why did you faint anyway?"

"Hm? Well, the last thing I remember is seeing Romano and thinking that I could die happily right there," I thought aloud, not realizing that everyone could hear me.

"Aaaw! You look like a tomato, Roma," cooes Spain causing the ever-irritated Italian to blush even more.

"Shut up, tomato bastard."

"Yeah, that's what did it," I say beaming at the red-faced Italian. Then I remembered. "Where's Canada?"

"Who?" all the nations say in unison.

"Me! I'm Canada!" whisper-yells a blond nation with a small polar bear.

"Aaaw! You're even cuter in real life," I exclaim as the nation smiles from being recognized. Happily, I drag my best friends out of the conference room.

 **So I'm really sorry it took me longer than I planned to get this chapter in. Please send me feedback. It seems boring and I don't know how to fix it!**

 **Grazie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao! I am so sorry for the poor, unfortunate souls who waited for me to update. But I'm back with another chapter! Also I am sorry for my bad grammar.**

Chapter 4

Happily, I drag my best friends out of the conference room.

"So you wanna tell us what's happening," asks Gissel, with a look of tremendous confusion.

"Well, you were just starting 8th grade when I was dragged into this fandom. Those people in there are characters from my favorite anime. The only problem is that they shouldn't exist," Lani replies before pausing to let the new information sink in.

That's when chaos starts.

"What?!" both her besties yell at the same time.

Little did they know that the nations are listening in outside the door.

"Angleterre, what do they mean by 'characters from an anime'?"

"Japan," the Brit asks the silent island nation.

"I don't know of an anime about us, as I said earlier."

"Of course not. The characters aren't supposed to know that they are in an anime," booms America.

"Yeah ikr. I've been freaking out since we walked in," Lani says. "But I've been trying to control my fangirling."

"Oh course not. The characters aren't supposed to know that they are in an anime," they hear America boom.

Just as England was telling him to shut up, the doors fling open and all the nations fall into the room.

"Now, it's not nice to spy on people," Lani says with a smile so innocent it was almost creepy.

Her friends immediately starts laughing at the weirded out looks on the nations faces.

"What's so funny, aru," saltily asks China.

"I'm sorry, but you guys actually looked like you were scared of Lani for a moment," Miricle says while struggling to calm down.

"Of course, we were. Did you not see her face," yells Romano.

The only answer he receives is, "Awww" from Lani.

"That's why, cuz it's an odd reaction to this fangirling mess."

"Hey! I'm holding back most of the fangirling, I still have dignity," Lani retorts defensively.

"You have dignity," Miricle snort.

"How about we make introductions. I'll go first I'm England."

"Bonjour Madame, I am France."

"I'm America, the hero!"

"Canada."

"Germany."

"I'm Italy Veneziano, but everyone calls me Italy~!"

"Italy Romano. Just call me Romano."

"Hola! I'm Spain!"

"Konichiwa I am Japan."

"China."

"I am Russia. You will become one with me, da?"

"You're adorable but no," Lani replies, earning herself some weird looks.

"I am ze awesome Prussia, kesesese!"

"I am Hungary."

"Well, I think that's everything. Now one question, why do you exist?" Lani asks.

 **Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it and please leave comments!**


End file.
